villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:ResonX
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Audrey II page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 05:19, December 31, 2010 Hi! Amnesty here. Just wanted to tell you you did a good job on the Audrey II page! Keep up the good work! Amnestyyy 11:20, December 31, 2010 (UTC) just a quick check - you seem to know a fair bit about "Complete Monsters" so I though I'd ask (although I have a feeling the answer may be obvious) does Scar count as one? it seems some people are arguing over it.. then again the same thing occured for Frollo (who, obviously, is) Queen Misery 00:52, January 23, 2011 (UTC) is it just me or does Jigsaw (Saw) seriously NOT belong in "Complete Monsters"? I always thought the original Jigsaw (not his apprentices) was a very amoral character and although he committed horrific crimes it was kind of a "you decide if this guy is bad or not" deal rather than a flat out "most people will hate this guy" deal Inferno Pendragon 04:02, February 21, 2011 (UTC) @Inferno Pendragon: I was thinking the very same thing, and agree with you fully on that one! In fact, I could have sworn I'd removed that category from him before, but I didn't seem to be in the edit history. Jigsaw definitely isn't a Complete Monster because he genuinely does have a point that people are too careless with their lives and does try to give all his victims a fighting chance, unlike his successors in the later movies, who ARE complete monsters.Moleman 9000'' 04:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC)'' AVGN articles If I've deleted them I probably had a good reason to do so. They were probably poorly written, ﻿not villains, or they didn't contain enough information about the character in question. But I'll check it out, just to be sure. Amnesty 10:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) The page has been restored. Amnesty 15:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Tim Curry I've deleted the category because of our policy: we don't create articles for villains that were played by a certain actor/actress, we don't create articles for villains from movies that were directed by a certain director (i.e. Steven Spielberg villains). Tim Curry is no exception. Amnesty 07:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC)﻿ LGBT Villains before you complain about its deletion the article was already deleted twice for the same reasons it is now, LGBT issues has zero factor into villains unless you are trying to go by the stereotype that gays are evil and/or unnatural - which is homophobia and (whether you accept it or not) a form of bigotery we don't want on the wiki. Now you'll argue that its a major factor in fiction - so was blackface in the 20s but few do it now, the reason? it's not acceptable.. in the end it shouldn't matter what sexual orientation a villain is as it doesn't determine their villany. Also its a magnet for trolls and other sorts to abuse as they add any character that looks remotely "camp" or "feminine" - which in turn causes more problems for us all. Queen Misery 11:45, April 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: categories No, we do not have an adversity to new categories. The only problem is we have a huge amount of categories already, and we have to try to keep the amount of categories as small as possible to avoid confusion. "Probably living villains" has been deleted because "Presumed Deceased" can be used for those villains. "Villains with Mental Illness" has been deleted because it was a troll-magnet, which is a sad fact, but nothing can be done about it. The same goes for "Gay villains", "LGBT villains", "Idiots" etc. I hope this answered your question Amnesty 09:20, April 3, 2011 (UTC)﻿ you seem to be the one with the attitude problem Reson, whenever one of your categories or articles goes you start harassing admins as if you own the site - so don't be surprised if we're hostile in return Inferno Pendragon 12:17, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, in response to "Possibly Living Villains" being the same as "Presumed Deceased"; it's not. "Probably Living" and "Probably Dead" are exact opposites. If a category is a "Troll-Magnet", all you need to do is watch it more closely – If you want, I could personally take the responsibility of maintaining such categories if they are instated. And about there being too many categories, I disagree; for a wiki covering as broad a field as this one, there should be a huge amount of categories. And whenever I create new articles, I always try to think of as many categories as possible for them, and almost every time there's at least one that this wiki lacks. Something should be done about this; Please at least give some of my suggestions for categories a chance.Moleman 9000'' 04:34, April 4, 2011 (UTC)'' The decision about the categories you're talking about have already been made. They're gone and they're not coming back. Every category that you create will be judged before we decide whether to keep it or to delete it. That's all I have to say on this matter. Amnesty 05:33, April 4, 2011 (UTC) When creating an category that has been deleted by an admin, you should first ask the admin why the category was deleted. That will spare me some time, as I won't have to keep deleting it. For your information, we would have to include way too many villains (Star Wars-, Dragonball/Z/GT-, Video Game- are all killed by the hero). So it's not staying. Amnesty 16:52, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Template Hello. When you add the deletion template (which is a good thing) please don't blank the article (or category) you are terminating for deletion. If you do, we (admins) can't see what you want us to delete, and we prefer deciding on our own, instead of just trusting other users. Thanks in advance. Amnesty 15:31, April 26, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Once again, I want to ask you not to blank pages when you add the deletion template, and not to take categories you want deleted of all the pages, for you can't be sure the category you wish to be deleted will actually be deleted, and if we decide not to delete a page/category, we have to restore it to its previous versions (which is especially troublesome with categories, as we can't see which pages it contained). Thanks in advance. Amnesty 09:22, May 2, 2011 (UTC) don't do what? I resized the picture that was too large - if you're referring to the text - it was the default caption on the picture's editting screen, written before I had editted so I assumed you had put the caption there.. don't try and blame me of things and start arguments based on things you aren't aware of Bisque 23:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) All right ResonX, if I delete something, I have a good reason to do so. Either the article wasn't written well or it didn't contain enough information. But of course, I can make mistakes as well, but when you think I did, you can just ask me, you don't go and demand things from me. I'll have a look at the article, though it has already been recreated. Amnesty 07:47, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Thank you.Moleman 9000'' 18:55, May 13, 2011 (UTC)'' Other users ^ What he said. It is UNACCEPTABLE to leave "Write the text of your article here" on any page. Even if you just state the name of the character and say what they're from, it'll be better than that! Fix this Right now or you will be banned! Moleman 9000'' 02:58, June 20, 2011 (UTC)'' I'm sure you recognize this message, as you were the one to send it to User:Paul Robinson. We've talked about this before ResonX, I know you're trying to help us, but it is your attitude that bothers me. You can't demand anything from a different user, no one can, not even the admins. We can only ask them to do something and then hope they'll listen, as everyone is on this wiki voluntarily. My second warning is this: you can't go around and threaten people with bans if you're not an admin. You can't ban anyone, I on the other hand can, and if I find out you're sending more of these messages, you will be the one with a ban. And on a side note: I'm not a he, I'm female. Amnesty 08:21, June 20, 2011 (UTC) And for the final time: don't blank a page when you add the deletion template. Blanking a page doesn't make them go away, and it makes it harder for the admins, as we have to restore your vandalism before deleting it. If we don't we can't see whether we're deleting good apges or if they're actually worth deleting. Amnesty 08:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Trent Controversy although I normally do not do this (for obvious reasons) I think it wise to ask your help on a matter that's come to my attention since you know more about Total Drama than I do - Icekid1994 seems to believe Trent to be a valid villain and has complained about the removal of said article. I normally don't take notice of these things since most people get pissy about page deletions - however since I am admitedly not that knowledgable on the show I'd appreciate if you or another fan of the show could confirm either way via my talkpage: thank you Inferno Pendragon 20:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Why did you delete an article about Trent? He qualifies as a villain because he has traits of a villain. icekid1994, July 20, 2011, 7:44 No he doesn't. He. Does. Not. Have. The. Traits. Of. A. Villain. At all. End of story!Moleman 9000'' 16:55, July 20, 2011 (UTC) How do you know that Trent is not a villain? The only time I saw Trent as a villain was when he was cheating for Gwen in TDA, causing his team to lose. Another time was when he called Duncan a bad name. icekid1994, July 20, 2011, 12:48